The frame and vehicle is constructed with respect to precise geometric relationships, as determined by the manufacturer, in order that the vehicle have proper driving and road holding properties as well as accurate exterior design measurement locations for beauty and bilateral symmety of the finished body. Various apparatuses for effecting straightening of bent and damaged vehicle frame and body parts are known in the art, as are known various gauges, rules and the like for determining the amount of damage to the vehicle, frame and body members. These alignment apparatuses are often unduly complex and cumbersome, require long periods of familiarization and usage for the repairman to become proficient in operation, and often require substantial set up time. In modern frame and body shop practice, it is not desirable for alignment equipment to require an overly long set up time, for this is time which increases the cost of labor for a particular job and ties up the equipment and makes it unavailable for other jobs. In the past, some repairmen have sacrificed accuracy in the repaired product by choosing equipment which, by requiring less set up time, was faster in use but did not provide great accuracy for the finished product.
The present Drive-In, Drive-Out Vehicle Alignment System is an improvement of and is used in conjunction with a vehicle alignment system such as of the type disclosed and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,481 and also owned by Hein-Werner Corporation, Kansas Jack Division. This alignment system, using orthogonally intersecting lasers or sighting instruments for alignment, is known as the X, Y and Z coordinate laser alignment system and utilizes a three dimensional framework constructed about a vehicle and with sighting instruments projecting straight lines or planes of sight. These lines or planes intersect to measure the location of frame and body parts or they can be set at a reference specification where that frame or body part should be and any displacement from the desired location noted. Thereafter, the frame or body part is repaired by conventional means to bring it back to the manufacturer's specified position.
The X, Y and Z coordinate alignment system may be used when the vehicle is positioned on stands on a workshop floor surface or the vehicle may be positioned upon a work rack for easier access to the undercarriage. When the rack includes various pull towers for exerting force on body parts in the conventional manner, placement upon a work rack is particularly advantageous. The work rack shown in the drawings of the instant application is the Kansas Jack WORLD RACK.TM., U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,225.
The present application provides an apparatus and method by which an alignment system, such the X, Y and Z coordinate alignment system, can be set up or constructed about a vehicle and then certain parts can be removed after the first vehicle is aligned, a second vehicle replaced into the arrangement and then certain connecting members adjusted to the particularities of the individual vehicle. Disassembly of the entire system is thereby made unnecessary and any lengthy initial set up need only be done once. Use of this apparatus and method by a repairman will substantially decrease the time previously associated with vehicle repair and if this savings is passed on to the consumer, should result in lower cost for collision repairs.